Intruder
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: Based off this picture, Ghirahim intrudes the Kokiri Forest. When he gets Link and the Kokiri, weird stuff happens (mostly to Link). What will happen? Nothing too gross, though! I don't write that crap! Though, this will be rated: M! Anyway, read and review positively please! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello. How's it going? Yes, I'm starting a new story! Why? Because I'm weird... :P Anyway, I totally got this idea, not only from Hero of Twili and Time and Nature writing their story _Truth or Dare_, but from this very picture that's being used as this story's cover, I guess you can call it... I fricking love this picture! It's so adorable! ^_^ Anywho, a million times I have to say this: review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters! Well, let's go!**

**Intruder**

**Link's PoV:**

The Great Deku Tree ordered the Kokiri and I to go into hiding. Why? Because of an intruder in the forest. We're hiding in the Lost Woods, behind this bush. (Don't ask me why we're hiding behind a bush...) Each and every one of the Kokiri have scared, panicked looks on their faces, and to be honest, so do I. I have an extremely bad feeling... Something's going to happen... If only I could do something... But, instead, I'm hiding here, behind this bush, too...

I hear someone coming. Oh no... "Where are you, little children? I know you are here hiding somewhere." Please don't find us... Please don't find us... Please don't find us... Please don't find us... "Ah! There you are!" We don't even notice the tall demon with white hair, dressed in diamonds. He's standing right beside us. My heart sinks, and I'm sure the others' hearts sink, too. I'm deathly scared... By the looks of this demon, he could do something to a child... I think that's why he came to a forest full of children... "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ghirahim... _Lord_ Ghirahim." He emphasizes the word _Lord_. "What are your names?" Everyone, including me, remains silent. "I asked you a question, children... Now, I except an answer. Answer me, _now_." He seems to be getting more threatening.

I slowly sit up from my fetal position on the ground and say, "My... My name is L-Link..." I stutter. I try to be brave, and yet I stutter...

"Link, hm? I figured your name would be Link, because you remind me of a certain boy I had fought hundreds of years ago. I believe he was your ancestor." Ghirahim grins at me.

I gulp. Why would I have an ancestor that fought this freak? "My ancestor? Fighting you?"

"Yes, my dear boy." Ghirahim answers.

"What are you doing here?" I sound like I'm about to burst into tears at any time...

"I guy like me comes to a forest filled with children. Why do you think I'm here?"

"I really don't wanna say..."

"You know exactly why I'm here... You're a smart boy. You are the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses' descendant, after all..." I'm then, grabbed by the neck and lifted up from the ground. "It's much more satisfying, when it comes to children... Heh, heh, heh..." I start screaming for help, but the Kokiri are paralyzed with fear. "Come, children! Let the fun begin!" Ghirahim snaps his fingers, and we all disappear...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: (SPOILER ALERT) I don't write yaoi things (major yaoi things, I should say), so nothing too serious will happen, OK? Don't worry, people! It's sick when people write that shit! So, sorry, people, if you're not getting what you thought! I've read stories like that, and no, it's disgusting... (I don't understand why people enjoy that... 0.0) So, review positively please! Thank you! No flames for any reason! Pretty please! Merci! Well, ciao!**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello. Yes, I'm updating this story so soon! Yes, I need to update my other stories before this one! Yes, it's been a million years since I've last updated them, but I'm still having issues with my writing! I don't know what's wrong with me... Anyway, review positively please! Thank you! I'm not saying that I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_, because I don't! So, let's go!**

**...**

**Link's PoV:**

The next thing I know, we're in my house. "Ooh! Nice place! Who's is it?!" Ghirahim asks, eyes popping out of his freak head. Should I tell him the truth or shouldn't I? "Answer me, boy!" he yells, shaking me, while he's still holding me by my neck.

"M-Mine..." I answer with a stutter I don't want...

"Really, now? It's a very nice place. Kind of small for my liking, but otherwise, a very nice place..." I don't know what to say... "The polite thing to do, boy, is to say 'thank you'..."

"T-Thank you..." Again, with that stutter!

"Hmm. Now, it's time to get started!" Each of the Kokiri are sitting on my floor, with their arms and legs tied. I'm thrown down on my bed, so that I'm laying on my back. Then, my arms are lifted up, and with a snap of Ghirahim's fingers, they're tied to the headboard of the bed, that I sleep in!

"Please stop... No... I don't want this! None of us do!" To be honest, I'm petrified...

Ghirahim grabs my neck and squeezes it, making me whimper and squeeze my eyes shut. "It doesn't matter what you or these other scrawny little brats want! It's what I want!" I don't know why, but I take this chance to spit in his face. "How dare you, you little piece of garbage?!" Then, I'm slapped across the face, hard. That's to be expected... Though, I don't show I'm in pain. The Kokiri are just sitting there, watching, not knowing what to do or say... Some of them are petrified and shocked. Others are crying. Saria's one of them that are petrified and shocked. Mido's one of them that are crying. Ghirahim then slowly crawls into my bed and lays beside me. I look away, but he roughly grabs my chin and makes me face him. I try not to make eye-contact with his clearly sadistic black eyes. I try not to show that I'm scared, but inside, I truly am. "Your little friends will be watching us have some fun..." Then, he whispers into my ear, "And I'm going to love every minute of it..." I gasp.

All of a sudden, Ghirahim's on top of me. Before I could say anything, he places his filthy lips against mine! As soon as he lets go, I shout, "Stop it! Please!"

"Why, boy? This is only the beginning!" I try my best not to scream out when his long tongue slithers out of his mouth and licks up my cheek. This whole time, my eyes are squeezed shut. He starts creeping down to my legs... Oh Nayru... Tears start to pour out of my eyes. On the inside, I'm begging that the Kokiri who aren't going through this right now can do something! I can't hold it in much longer... I start screaming. But Ghirahim's tongue quickly lashes out of his mouth at an incredible speed and wraps around my mouth, quieting me.

As Ghirahim begins to creep up further, reaching under the skirt part of my tunic, there's a shout of "stop"... Ghirahim and I look over to where the shout came from. It was...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! And, no, there's going to be no child molestation part, you pedos! :P Just kidding... XD But, still... Anyway, there will be another chapter or two to this, then I'm done! Seriously, I will be... Anyway, ciao for now!**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello. Sorry for the million years of no updates for this story, but, once again, I was dealing with some issues. So, of course, read and review positively please, thank you! I'm not saying that I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_ **or characters, because you all know that I don't! Well, let's go!**

…

**Link's PoV:**

As Ghirahim begins to creep up further, reaching under the skirt part of my tunic, there's a shout of "stop"... Ghirahim and I look over to where the shout came from. It was Saria. She, too, was tied up on the floor, but she grew the guts to stop Ghirahim from continuing on with this disgusting event.

"And what makes you think you can tell me what to do, little girl?" Ghirahim hisses, after he unwraps his tongue from my mouth.

"Because, I'm the leader of this forest. You're an intruder. Now, I want you to get out and leave us alone!"

Instantly, Ghirahim's over to Saria. He picks her up from the floor and hisses, "What did you say, shorty?"

Saria, slightly afraid, repeats herself, saying, "I'm the leader. You're an intruder. I want you to get out and leave us alone."

Holding her with one hand, Ghirahim slaps Saria across the face. She yelps, startled. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, little girl!" Ghirahim's voice grows creepier.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do in MY home! Now, get out and leave us alone!"

"Why, you…"

Ghirahim's about to punch Saria in the face, when I holler, "Hold it!"

He turns his head, so that he's facing me. He asks, "What was that, little boy?"

"I said, leave her alone!"

He drops Saria to the floor and is over to me in an instant. He grabs onto my neck and squeezes it. I can barely breathe! "Repeat what you said one more time, boy..." he hisses.

"Let... us... go..."

"Never..." And I'm slapped across the face when he lets go of my neck...

"Stop it!" shouts Saria.

"Shut up, girl!" Ghirahim hisses loudly, which sounds scarier than his normal-toned hissing.

"Why don't you make her, you ugly creepy!" I'm trying to sound brave.

"I said, shut up!" Then, I'm punched in the face.

"No!"

"Shut up!" Again, I'm punched. He grabs onto my neck and squeezes it again. I swear it's tighter than before.

"Let me... go..."

"Say 'goodnight', hero..." It's starting to get darker, as I'm losing air... I manage to kick away Ghirahim. He falls backwards. I try to get out of my binds, but they're too tight around my wrists. He manages to get back up. On the inside, I'm panicking. He's going to kill me!

I'm so concerned about Ghirahim running over to me, that I don't even notice Saria running over to Ghirahim, jumping on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to delay him from attacking me. All of the other Kokiri are over here in an instant. I guess they managed to untie each other... They all attack Ghirahim. Mido, the Kokiri who hates me, runs over to me and unties me. He says, panicked, "We have to do something!"

"Yeah... But, what?"

"Do you think the Kokiri Sword could do something?"

"It's worth a shot. Come on,"

Mido and I run out of my house. Ghirahim shouts, "Get back here, you brats!"

As fast as we can, we bolt it to the Training Ground. We crawl through the tunnel to get into the maze. We go through the maze to reach the treasure chest that holds the Kokiri Sword. I don't know if this sword will do anything, or not... But, it's all we have!

We open the treasure chest to see the Kokiri Sword laying in its place. I look at Mido to see if he wants to pick it up, but he looks at me, telling me that it should be me that picks it up. I pick it up from its resting place in the treasure chest. I grab the scabbard that goes with it. I strap it on myself and sheath the sword in its scabbard on my back. We run out of the maze and head back to my house through the Training Ground. Once we're up my ladder, we see that the Kokiri are still trying to attack Ghirahim. Though, some of the Kokiri are unconscious on the floor. I guess they weren't strong enough to handle Ghirahim...

I unsheathe my sword and point it out in front of me. I holler, "Hold it, Ghirahim!" Ghirahim and the Kokiri turn to me. "You've intruded in our forest long enough. Now, it's time for you to get out of here!"

"You think that puny sword's gonna scare me, child?"

"No. But, I'll use it, if I have to!"

"Foolish child... That sword wouldn't hurt me enough to tickle. Now, be a good little boy, and drop the sword on the floor."

"No."

"I'm losing my patience with you, boy... Now, do as I say..."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"And you're not the boss of me!" he hisses.

"I am, when you're in MY home! OUR KOKIRI home!"

Ghirahim starts to saunter toward me. In a flash, I throw the sword at his direction. It hits his left shoulder. He screams in pain. He pulls the sword out. "You little fool!" He starts charging toward me, with the Kokiri Sword in hand. Suddenly, he falls to the floor. He starts glowing. "You little brats!" He starts to fade away. What happened?

"What's going on?!" I shout.

"I guess Ghirahim can't be injured in this World. Especially by the hero..." Mido says.

"You impudent brats! You'll pay for this! You'll paaaay..." His voice fades away, as Ghirahim fades away. The Kokiri Sword lies there on the floor.

"He's... He's gone... I did it..." I have shock and disbelief in my voice.

Mido places his arm around my shoulders and says, "Are you OK, buddy?" I nod. I can't believe I just did that... I can't help myself, I hug Mido, and he hugs me back. Saria and the other Kokiri come over and join in on the hug. The intruder's gone from the forest. The intruder, my ancestor's enemy, is gone from the forest...

**...**

**THE**

**END**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Sorry for the long update, I tried to update it at school, but I got interrupted. When I tried to update it at home, my stupid computer would be stupid... So, yeah... -.- Anyway, ciao for now!**

**- Young Hero of Time**


End file.
